On the Run!
Ben Tennyson and Zak Saturday are getting some supplies, but soon run into Rook and Khyber. Plot: It has now been at least three months since the newly christened civil war between Max Tennyson's team and Azmuth's team has gone to war with one another. Right now the Repairmen are in their headquarters at Mt. Rushmore. Rook: Azmuth sir we have more Breaker activity here in Undertown. Our spies can confirm that it is Ben Tennyson. Azmuth: Good. He's been masking his trail so thoroughly lately. Gwen: I know even after he staged that jail break in the old Plumber facility under Grandpa Max's store, he's been staying off the radar. Khyber: Yes and he's been doing very well even without his Omnitrix. It will make hunting him all the more sweeter. Rook: Remember our deal Khyber. We only intend to capture Ben not kill him. Khyber: Of course Rook, of course. However if we are to end this war then we need to capture him or his grandfather. Azmuth: Easier said than done Khyber. We've been on their trail for months and no results. Khyber: Yes and has no one been able to notice the longevity of this resistance? Where are their supplies and ammunition coming from? Rook: I too have wondered actually. The Plumber facility has been commandeered by us so they can not get any supplies for their resistance to survive. Khyber: I think we are all thinking the same thing aren't we? Gwen: Mr. Baumann. Khyber: Exactly. Gwen: But why him? He's been supplying to us ever since the war began and he doesn't like Ben that much. Rook: He is a store owner Gwen. He has to make money and he is one of the few alien stores in Bellwood and the world. Azmuth: It does seem logical. Very well then, I want Rook and Khyber to investigate. See if Baumann has any leads and if he won't give us anything then try to bribe him. Rook: Understood. Let us go Khyber. Rook and Khyber then take a transport back to Bellwood where they intend to question Mr. Baumann. In fact right now Mr. Baumann is supplying Max's Breakers with some much needed food and medicine. Baumann: Do you know the risks I am taking with helping you Ben? If the Repairmen discover that I've been secretly helping you then I'll be thrown in jail. Ben: Don't sweat it Mr. Baumann. You've been helping us for the past three months and nothing has happened. If you do ever get arrested then I'll break you out. I've done it a hundred times already. Baumann: No! No! No! No! I don't want to be captured or broken out because then I'll be a fugitive and I'll have to go on the run like you and that Saturday kid you've been hanging out with. Zak: Chill Mr. Baumann okay? Baumann: Why are you even apart of this Saturday? Your parents study cryptids not aliens. Zak: That's why I'm here Mr. Baumann. They want this war stopped because they think it could endanger any cryptids here in Bellwood and the rest of the planet. Plus Ben and I are buds so I can't just leave him dangling in the wind. Baumann: Well all right, but if you... Rook: Mr. Baumann are you here? Ben: It's Rook. Let's go Zak. Zak: Right. Mr. Baumann walks over to the counter where he sees Rook and Khyber. Baumann: Rook and Khyber, what can I do for you two? Khyber: We want information Baumann. Baumann: What kind of information? Khyber grabs Mr. Baumann by his collar. Khyber: Were is Tennyson? Baumann: Ben? Why would I know where he is? He's a fugitive and you Repairmen have been after him for months. Rook: Yes we have and we are having to wonder why it is taking us this long. When they should not be able to last as long as they have. That is unless someone is supplying them with food, medicine, and shelter. Khyber: Fess up Baumann. You are helping them and you know the penalty for helping those rebels. Baumann: I know I'll get arrested and detained for questioning. I don't know where their held up I swear. As Khyber interrogates Mr. Baumann, Rook catches a glance of something behind a door. It's a blurred image, but he sees it as something worth investigating. So then Rook puts his hand on Khyber's shoulder as a command for him to stop. Rook: Thank you very much Mr. Baumann. It is clear that we shall find nothing here. Let us go Khyber. Khyber lets Mr. Baumann go. Khyber: You saw something in the back didn't you? Rook: I did indeed. Let us go there at once. In a back alley way Ben and Zak are loading up some supplies in a truck, but they are soon confronted by Khyber and Rook. Khyber: Look what we have here: two fugitives on the run stocking up on some supplies. Rook: Ben Tennyson and Zak Saturday you are violating at least three known laws under the Repairmen rule book. Surrender now and this conflict can end without further violence. Ben: Look who showed up Zak: the real heroes. You know like I use to be before you flat out betrayed Grandpa Max and me. Rook: The only traitors here are you and the former Magister Tennyson. You are violating the law and you will be held accounted for. Ben: Listen to yourself Rook. You're standing there with Khyber and you sound like a fascist. Rook: And you sound like a terrorist Ben. We are all to blame for this conflict and just like you I want to end this too. Ben: Then leave right now and forget you ever saw me. Rook: No. Zak: Okay I've heard enough of this. Zak aims his Claw weapon at Rook to slam him against a wall, so then Khyber opens fire on both Ben and Zak. Ben and Zak duck behind a dumpster. Ben: We have to keep them back Zak. Zak: No you need to get out of here. I'll hold them off. Ben: You can't be serious Zak? I won't let you sacrifice yourself. Zak: You have too. We need that supplies and if you get captured this is all over. Now go! Ben: I don't like it, but okay. Watch my back. Zak: You know it. Zak leaps out from behind the dumpster to strike a blow against Rook and Khyber. The distraction is enough to allow Ben to get in the truck and drive off with the supplies. Rook: No! Stop him he is getting away! Khyber grabs Zak and slams him against the wall, then puts a set of cuffs around his wrists, and then Rook and Khyber try to go after Ben. As Ben drives the truck away he presses a switch. Ben: Okay boys let's see if you can find what you can't see. The truck soon turns invisible before Rook and Khyber's eyes and that little trick is enough for Ben to get away. Khyber: Blast! We had him and we let him slip away from our finger tips! Rook: Next time Khyber, but at least we have Zak Saturday. He was one of Ben's lieutenants though so we have struck a blow against the Breakers. Khyber: Maybe, but it's still not Tennyson. Rook: We will get him. Rook pulls out a communicator. Rook: Azmuth sir we had Ben in our sights, but he got away. However we managed to capture Zak Saturday. Azmuth: Well done Rook. Bring him in. Rook: Yes sir and it seems our hunch about Mr. Baumann was correct. He is helping the rebels. Azmuth: We figured as much. Have a team create a perimeter around his store. Without it, it will strike a severe blow to the Breakers. Rook: At once sir. Then Rook calls Tetrax who is in Undertown. Rook: Any luck locating the resistance in Undertown? Tetrax: No. We've searched the whole area and nothing. Rook: Very well. Return to your original post. Our spies in Undertown can continue their search. Tetrax: Understood. Over and out. Rook: Over and out. Let us take Zak Saturday into custody now Khyber. We will then set up a perimeter around Mr. Baumann's store. Khyber: What about Baumann himself? Rook: Let him be. He is not our prime target. Ben is. Khyber: Of course. An armored vehicle has arrived now and Khyber escorts Zak inside of it, but atop a roof top is Kevin Levin spying on them. Kevin: Max can you believe this? They're setting up a perimeter around Baumann's store and they got Saturday. Max: I can see that Kevin, but lucky for Ben he made it out in time. Kevin: However now the Repairmen know we're using Baumann's store to supply ourselves. Max: I know so we're going to have to take out that patrol to get back in there, but Ben just made it back so that's not our priority right now. Return to base. Kevin: On it. Ben opens the truck and starts unloading the supplies. Max: Good work son, you got the supplies we needed. Ben: But at what cost? We lost Zak and they're going to ship him off to the new prison facility on the moon. You know since I destroyed the one in the Plumber base. Max: Don't worry Ben, I'm not going to let that happen. I won't let it, but since they saw you it's best that you lay low for a while. We can't risk you getting caught. Ben: You don't have to worry about me getting caught grandpa. I may not have my Omnitrix anymore, but I'm still Ben Tennyson. Max: You should watch your tone Ben. You're not just going up against your old enemies. You're going up against old friends too. They know you inside and out. Ben: I know them too grandpa, so all I have to do is out think them first. Max: Okay, but be careful out there. There are wanted posters with all of our faces on it. Ben: I know and mine is the most unflattering. You'd think they've never seen my face before. Max: Ben. Ben: Okay, okay I got it, but I'm going up to the surface. I want some chili fries. I haven't had any in at least two months. Ben then goes up to the surface through a manhole and is hiding in an alley. He can hear Will Harnague's television show. Harangue: Once again friends the terrorist Ben Tennyson and his group of criminals are still at large. Rest assured that myself and the rest of the Repairmen will not rest until that former so called hero is behind bars. Now here is my co-anchor Jimmy Jones with the latest in our segment called Ben Watch. Jimmy: Thank you Mr. Harangue. Right now Ben was last seen at Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store. His buddy Zak Saturday was captured and Ben escaped by truck with a cloaking device. If anyone in either Bellwood or Undertown has any information regarding his whereabouts please don't hesitate to relay any information. Simply call 1-800-BEN TENNYSON and our operators will send a Repairman unit strait away. This is Jimmy Jones signing off. Harangue: Thank you Jimmy for that update and continue to watch for any other reports on the menace that is and always will be Ben Tennyson. Ben: The dude really likes to hear himself talk doesn't he? As Ben sneaks out of an alley he fails to see that there is a young woman watching him. She gets out her cell phone to call the phone number. Woman: Hello! Hello! Harangue: This is Will Harangue ma'am. How many I be of service? Woman: I saw Ben Tennyson. Please come quickly. Harangue: Where is he? Woman: I think he's heading towards the Burger Shack. Harangue: Thank you ma'am and let it be known that you helped bring a known criminal to justice. He then contacts the Repairmen. Harangue: Oh Azmuth we have a Ben Tennyson sighting. He's heading towards the Burger Shack. Azmuth: Very well Harangue. Magister Pyke take a team and capture Ben. Pyke: Yes sir. Ben on the other hand is sneaking around a back window and can see the chili fries being cooked. He sniffs the wonderful fried and greasy smells they are giving off. The cook puts an order in a bag so then Ben reaches in quickly but carefully to eat them. Ben: Oh baby I have missed you However the chili fries are vaporized by laser fire. Ben: Dude come on! Pyke: Ben Tennyson surrender now. You are surrounded and can't possibly escape. Ben is cornered alright and it looks like he might not be able to escape this time. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia: *Max Tennyson has been stripped of his Magister rank. *Jimmy Jones is now an anchor on Will Harangue's show. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War